Similitudes
by EAUchiha
Summary: Sarada cerró el álbum con fuerza y caminó decidida hacia ellos, no quedaría con la duda ¡No, señor!


Hola, mis queridos lectores. Hoy he venido con un One shot nuevo de la familia Uchiha. Sé que no les he traído más nada del **_SasuSaku Month 2017_** pero es que no he tenido inspiración para hacerlo. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodriguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Similitudes**.

Un día poco común en la casa de la familia Uchiha. Poco común, según ella, porque puede que últimamente su padre esté en casa. Pero lo que a ella le parece raro, es que él actuaba como un hombre normal. Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, hablando con su esposa, mientras ella hacia sus quehaceres.

Sarada pensaba que su madre no era su madre. No se refería en el sentido de lazos sanguíneos, eso ya había quedado aclarado para ella. Sino más bien en _cómo se comportaba_. Ella simplemente no era como la Sakura que Sarada estaba acostumbrada a ver. Sino que Sakura sonreía más de lo usual, lucía resplandeciente. Tanto resplandor confundía a la pequeña Uchiha. Pero supuso que era porque, Sakura no se sentía completa sin su esposo en casa.

Esa mañana, Sarada no tenía misión y su maestro le había dado el día libre de sus entrenamientos. Su madre no tenía que ir al hospital y su padre no tenía que salir a alguna extraña misión. En pocas palabras, la familia estaba completa, un día poco común para ella. Y eso le encantaba, amaba la armonía que había en casa en ese momento.

La tarde anterior se había escabullido a la habitación de sus padres en busca de algo que le hiciera conocer más de su juventud. Se extrañó ver la cama revuelta, su madre nunca, pero nunca la dejaba así. Ella siempre dejaba la cama bien tendida y se aseguraba que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Entre las gavetas, encontró dos cosas interesantes. Un diario de su madre en sus días de la adolescencia y un pequeño álbum de fotos. No dudó por unos instantes sacarlos de allí y salir de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero sus padres siempre van a un paso más adelante que ella y pronto se dieron cuenta de su travesura. Sakura se alarmó al verla con su querido diario y con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, se lo arrebató.

Sarada quiso saber porqué tanto alboroto por un simple diario, a lo que Sakura respondió que el contenido de ese diario, era algo que ella no podía leer. Sin embargo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con dejarle las fotos.

Y ahora, se encontraba allí, en su sofá, mirando el artefacto, ansiosa por echarle un vistazo.

Las primeras páginas eran fotografías del equipo 7 en su época de genins, Sakura siempre tenía una sonrisa en cada una de ellas. Era muy hermosa, su largo cabello rosa. Siempre se preguntaba porque no lo mantenía así todo el tiempo. Sasuke por su parte... ¿Por qué diablos tiene esa cara? ¿Acaso nació con esa cara de pocos amigos?

Miró de nuevo hacia donde ellos estaban, la expresión de Sasuke era serena, así que descartó la posibilidad de que haya nacido así.

Pasó a su adolescencia, ambos ya no parecían iguales. La pelirrosa dejó atrás parte de su encanto femenino para convertirse en una guerrera. Incluso había una del final de la guerra, ellos estaban heridos.

Pero encontró algo curioso, tuvo que retroceder y analizar cada fotografía para confirmar que de verdad no estaba imaginando cosas. Observó a sus padres en la cocina, incluso en su adultez sucedía lo mismo. _¿Sería una casualidad o lo hacían a propósito?  
_  
Cerró el álbum con fuerza y caminó decidida hacia ellos, no quedaría con la duda ¡No, señor!

La pareja mostró perplejidad cuando ella se sentó a lado de su padre y abrió el álbum sobre la mesa.

– Vean esto– señaló las fotos. Ambos se acercaron curiosos a ver lo que ella quería mostrarles.

– ¿Qué quieres que veamos, cariño?– preguntó Sakura con dulzura, ella no veía nada extraño y por la cara de su esposo, él tampoco lo hacía.

 _ **– ¿Qué no se dan cuenta?–**_ chilló indignada.

– ¿Darnos cuenta de qué?– cuestionó Sasuke– yo no veo nada raro.

 _ **– ¡No puedo creerlo!–**_ bramó desesperada _– es algo tan obvio de ver y ustedes no se dan cuenta–_ sus padres seguían sin entender, ambos esperaban que ella les explicará que era eso de lo que no se saben cuenta.

– Miren bien– comenzó intentando mantener la calma, ellos obedecieron, sin embargo no había nada– sus peinados.

– ¿Qué hay con nuestros peinados?– interrogó Sakura.

 _– ¡Son iguales!–_ exclamó exasperada– siempre han sido iguales, incluso ahora lo son– esperó una explicación coherente por parte de sus padres, pero en lugar de eso, ellos comenzaron a reír.

– **Mamá, papá ¡No es gracioso!–** gritó ofendida. Sus mejillas se encendieron como focos de la pena, esperaba que Sasuke y Sakura alabarán su descubrimiento, pero sólo lo encontraron como algo gracioso.

– No te enojes, mi niña– comentó Sakura entre risas– es algo que no nos habíamos percatado hasta ahora. Es una peculiar similitud que incluso tú tienes de nosotros– le explicó.

Sintió como ambos dejaban un beso en sus mejillas. Sarada llevo una mano a su flequillo y sonrió. Ella también tenía esa similitud con sus padres, algo que la hacia sentir especial.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
